Just Us
by DemonFireFox
Summary: The whole Uchiha clan died except for a young six-year-old and a thirteen-year-old brother. Now Kakashi must take care of Sasuke. Itachi and Orochimaru return. SASUKSAKU! AND KAKSHANKO! Just wait and see. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A muffled cry could be herd from the fourth bedroom of the Uchiha mansion. Kakashi automatically shot up and ran to the room thinking all hell had broken loose on a small boy in the huge bed. He knew exactly what had happened. ' The poor kid he lost his whole family and now has to live with a twenty year old man who has no clue about kids! This is a awful for him enough now I am involved this kid is going to die.'

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" screamed at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his eyes. The boy had red stained eyes and breathing as fast as a cheetah could run. " Why does this keep happening? I have to stop crying! I can't be a little boy anymore I'm an adult now!" the young Uchiha was to pumped talking to himself he didn't hear the silver haired Kakashi walk in and hold him in his arms.

"Shhhhhhh you are going to be alright. I'm here now. You are safe just forget those awful memories." He was trying so hard to comfort a six-year-old ball of tears. He couldn't help but hold the boy tighter. It had to be hard to have watched your family die by your own brother.

"Why am I so different from the rest of my clan? Why did I not die and be doomed to watch the deaths of the others over and over again? It's not fair!" the tears where coming down full power now socking Kakashi's chest. Yet he didn't care as long as the boy felt safe and protected from the evils of his past. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He was only of the age of six and as beautiful as ever. He had raven hair that was spiked like a chicken but only cuter. His pail skin brought out those deep onyx eyes that told a story of pain and heartache. He was so small and fragile that you made sure when you touched him with only care and love knowing he hated being touched by anyone. Anyone except the one person who understood. The one who was cradling him like a baby now letting him cry into his chest. Still Sasuke showed distance to Kakashi fearing if he got attached that somehow he would leave him there to die.

" You can trust me. I will always be here for you and will never let you feel this much pain again." The man whispered into the young boys ear. Sasuke stopped his whimpering and looked up to the strong man whom held him. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment after all that crying. Kakashi could tell the boy needed to go to the bathroom like after every time after he had a nightmare. It had only been a week sense Kakashi was chosen as the guardian of the Uchiha. Kakashi never knew he had such a parental instinct. Nothing else mattered as long as Sasuke was safe and unharmed. He had never felt that way before it almost shocked him how well he was doing with the kid. After the three day lock down the boy put himself through Kakashi could start breaking the barriers the boy was trying to make. Only it wasn't too easy.

"Kakashi' a small voice was heard from the door. " Can I sleep with you? The nightmares won't stop. They just keep coming and they hurt worse then ever." Sasuke was in Kakashi's lap trying to sound stronger then he was feeling. All Sasuke heard was sure and then he was up in the air and being taken to the room down the hall. He couldn't help but snuggle into the older mans chest for it felt so comforting and protective. It almost made him feel happy. Yet he was still scared of what might happen tomorrow when those teenagers said that they would be back to teach him some manners. Sasuke didn't get it all he did was bump into one and say nothing. It turned out he had bumped into someone Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) rubbed the wrong way.

It was bright and shinny outside but Sasuke felt dead on the inside. He was snuggled up to Kakashi yet he still was not capable of emotion this morning. He felt no pain or fear. All he did feel was numbness like he had cried everything out last night and there was just no more left.

Kakashi was just starting to awaken when he felt something moving beside him. He knew that Sasuke was having a hard time so he would let him sleep a little while longer. Yet to his surprise the small mass got up and started to head for the door. This boy was strange it was like he didn't know today was Saturday. Usually kids have to be fought to get out of bed but this one you had to fight him to stay in bed. Something was wrong when he heard the front door open a half hour later.

Kakashi ran out the door to only see that Sasuke wasn't there. He couldn't of gone far. Kakashi didn't have time to think so he started to run at full speed using all of his chakra. The only problem was he couldn't find Sasuke.

Sasuke was running down an ally was trying to get away from four huge teens that were after him. He couldn't feel his knees but was still running so that he may survive. All the sudden… CRASH!! Sasuke had run straight into a blonde boy and a pink-headed girl who seemed to be crying none stop. The three of them just stared at each other until Sasuke felt someone had lifted him off the ground. Sasuke prayed it was Kakashi but was disappointed when he saw a teenaged Neanderthal right in front of him. The teen was as tall as 6 ft. scared the crap out of Sasuke.

" You brat you look at me when I talk to you!' the teen ordered but Sasuke refused to look in the eyes of a leech. " I said look at me when I talk to you or your girlfriend here gets it in the neck." this guy was serious and had a friend of his pull a knife to the young girls neck.

All Sasuke could do was hope for the best with what he was about to say. " You are such a low life pulling a knife on a defenseless girl. How can you live with yourselves knowing I'm putting a knife to someone who I don't even know? Let alone to pick up a six-year-old boy who only wants to get back to his life and suffer alone. Do you guys know how much that kid over there is hurting and you still try to ruin his life and for what? What do you get out of it? A good laugh well if you do then you are lower then I thought" Sasuke was hoping Kakashi would swoop down now and save him from these guys but that wasn't what was happening.

" You think that effects us? Tiny speech on treating people the right way. That is so …. Stupid. I hate kids who don't get there face will be pounded in by the end of the day either way. Now who to start with? Oh how about pinky over there?' the teen was taunting Sasuke now. " That's right you are the little girl who has the big forehead. Well by the time we're done no one will notice because your face will be messed up more then that forehead. So just sit tight and close your eyes because this is going to hurt." The girl had so many tears coming out of her eyes you could barley see her. While the other boy was sitting against the wall trying not to cry. This would be harder then what Sasuke had expected it to be.

'Where is he? I've checked all around Kahono and I still can't find him. This really isn't good!' was the only thing Kakashi could think of before he heard a scream coming from an ally way only a couple of blocks down.

Sasuke sat there screaming with a knife in his back trying to remember what had just happened. ' Oh yeah I jumped in front of that girl so she wouldn't get hit by that knife' Sasuke had only one thought before he was knocked out cold.

Chapter 2

Beep Beep. Was all Sasuke herd and something moving around the room. What was it? Sasuke let out a grunt getting up only to bump heads with the little pink haired beauty from before. " Hey watch it. What are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke had no clue what was going on and was not that happy about that fact.

" Um well um. You see you are in the hospital because you were stabbed with the knife" the girl chocked out trying not to cry thinking it was all her fault.

" What?!? How did I survive that? I thought I was a goner!" Sasuke yelled with confusion. Why was he still alive? Were those two kids enough to beat four angry teens? No they couldn't be those two were on the ground half dead like him. Wait there were two where was that blonde boy that looked like a fox? " Hey you seem to know more then I do. Where is that blonde fox kid?" Sasuke had got her by surprise. She must have been thinking too.

" Oh he is outside with Iruka sensei and that silver haired man." Sakura once again had to force out thinking Sasuke was mad at her for not taking the knife and making him save her. " His name is Naruto by the way and I'm Sakura. Like the flower." She wasn't confidant that was something Sasuke could see right away.

" Wait Kakashi is here?" as if on cue Kakashi walked in with a young man with brown hair in a pony tail looking about 17 or so. On the young mans knee was Naruto getting a free ride.

" Sasuke you finally woke up." Kakashi had stated blankly. It was almost like he half expected him not to wake up. Was he really in that much damage?

" Yeah I'm up. Can someone pleas tell me what happened though. It is annoying being in a hospital bed and not knowing why." Sasuke couldn't help but be irritated with the whole situation. " Why is everyone staring at me?" he demanded an answer. Sakura was the first to speak.

" You were stabbed by that knife when Kakashi and Iruka came to scare the teens off. Only before they ran off the one that stabbed you knocked you out trying to do something else because you saved me. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me! It is all my fault!" the tears were pouring down her face now. Sasuke's only response was patting the girl on her back and telling her it was okay. Naruto took that as his cue to jump on the bed and embrace them in a huge hug.

Kakashi smiled at the kids only you really couldn't tell with his mask on him. He could see Sasuke pitied her because she thought it was her fault he got hurt. The boy felt the same when the clan was killed and Sasuke was helpless and stood and watched in terror. Sasuke noted Kakashi's smile and made the blonde let go. " Okay that's enough lovey dovey crud. Don't hug me!" Sasuke broke the hug but the other two just smiled and laughed at his embarrassment.

" Oh come on you know you like hugging her seeing as you embraced her first." Naruto pointed out with a sly grin from ear to ear. It was only natural that a blush came on Sasuke's face. Sakura if at all possible was even more red then Sasuke. Naruto got a good chuckle out of this. Even though Sasuke was red didn't mean he couldn't be tough so he punched Naruto upside the head and off the bed. The adults thought this was a funny seen. Kakashi wanted to talk to Sasuke alone so he nodded to Iruka meaning get them out of here. As tolled Iruka obeyed

" Just what exactly were you thinking going off like that? Did you even happen to consider how I would feel if you went off to comet suicide? You shouldn't be in any hurry to join your family just yet!" Kakashi's word hurt Sasuke. It made him feel like he was lying to himself earlier. Was he lying when he thought that if it was quick no one would really even care? Like it was for the best. Sasuke thought it was. Why trouble Kakashi anymore? He would only cry more and show how week he was. He could never be great. There was no use in trying to live any longer.

" I was thinking it was for the best and that I could spare you the trouble of taking care of a person that can only make you feel like you have a burden on your hands." Sasuke could see a tear or two in Kakashi's eye. He thought that meant he hit the nail on the head.

" Sasuke how could you think that? You are not a burden not even close. You are my son nothing else can be said on that matter except that I love you." Sasuke's head shot up. ' Did he say **son**? What he thinks of me as his son? " Don't ever scare me like that again! You made me think you were leaving me. Like I did something wrong because if I do then just tell me and I will fix it just say the word." Sasuke could see the tears now but didn't care he knew Kakashi was the best thing that he could have as a father right now. Kakashi had Sasuke in a hug now rubbing Sasuke's back singing him a song. Sasuke could remember his mother singing this before infact it was her favorite.

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

(Return to Pooh corner by Kenny Loggins)

His mom used to sing him to sleep with that song every night with his brother playing the guitar in the background just like his mom Kakashi had such a beautiful voice it sang him into the darkness of dreams.

" May we come in Kakashi?" Iruka had come to the door with the two young children waiting to see the sleeping raven. All Kakashi did was nod as a yes. Iruka smiled and tolled the kids they may see Sasuke but to be quiet and let him sleep and that Kakashi and him would be outside talking.

Naruto quickly disobeyed and shook Sasuke awake telling him that he looked like a little baby sleeping. Sasuke was not happy with this comment and once again Naruto ended up on the floor with a large bump on his head. Sakura giggled at the sight of the two fighting for no reason. " You two need to stop your stupid fighting." Sakura could not stop her giggle fit. Sasuke turned his head and blushed at the girl laughing at him. Naruto saw this and started screaming at the top of his lungs about how Sasuke loved Sakura. This got a huge blush from Sakura and yet another lump on Naruto's head.

" You are such a loser," Sasuke muttered. That was all the kids could say before Kakashi walked in with Iruka which both had a stern look on both of their faces. It almost stuck fear into Sasuke's heart. He had never seen Kakashi look like that.

" Iruka take Sakura home I assume Naruto lives under your care." What? Naruto lived with Iruka? Why would Iruka do that? Iruka just nodded and took the two out the door. Sasuke saw Sakura whisper bye. Sasuke mouthed the same to her too. She gave him a smile to say it would be all right and that Kakashi would not yell at him. Sasuke was hoping that was true

" Is something wrong Kakashi?" was all Sasuke could spit out before Kakashi was talking in a not so happy tone.

" Young man what were you thinking? I just heard the names of the teens that did that to you and do you know who they were?" Sasuke couldn't answer because Kakashi was back on his rampage. " Of course not! They were a squad in Anbu! Do you even know how powerful you have to be to get into Anbu" Kakashi couldn't finish what he was about to say because a knock at the door was heard.

" Don't worry about those stupid boys I took care of them" a stunning girl stood at the door. She had dark brown hair and diamond blue eyes that shinned in the darkness. She looked about 14 with scars on her leg. Sasuke seem to know her because his shoot a look at her an ran to greet her with a hug.

" Sal!!" Sasuke yelled hugging her as she picked him up. " What are you doing here you said you would be gone for three weeks?" Sasuke was so happy now. Who was this girl? Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't have sister. So what was going on? She took the boy to the bed and was telling him she had heard what happened and rushed over here to see him. Kakashi was still not convinced this girl was truly a friend not a foe.

" Hello my name is Sal Konchrie. I am an old friend of Itachi and Sasuke. By the way may I say so myself you are doing a great job with Sasuke. I thought he would be in tears still." Was this girl for real? A friend of Itachi was no friend of his seeing as Itachi was the cause of Sasuke's pain.

" My name is Kakashi Hatake and thank you but why are you here? If you had heard what happened then why are you here? Sasuke is still emotionally unstable." Kakashi wasn't trying at all to be nice to the guest which got him a glare from Sasuke saying that she was clear and to leave her alone.

Sal didn't answer the questions instead she sat next to Sasuke and tolled him that if he wanted to she could stay the night to make him feel better. Sasuke was so happy. He would have the man who was like a father to him and the girl who was a sister in his eyes in his house at the same time. Only Kakashi didn't think it was such a good plan. He didn't say anything though knowing Sasuke wanted this.

Yet again at three in the morning a scream could be heard coming from Sasuke's room. Kakashi got up and ran to Sasuke's room to pick him up and tell him that everything was all right and that he was safe only that didn't really work out. Sal was there comforting him telling him she was here now and he didn't need to worry. This angered Kakashi. Why should he have to share Sasuke? This girl had no right to come in and tell Sasuke she was the new protector. " There you go all better now why don't you go to the bathroom and come back to sleep. Only if you need to you can come and sleep with me." She tolled him. This was not going over well for Kakashi.

Sasuke walked past Kakashi and smiled at him warning Kakashi that Sal was a friend and not to get jealous of her. It was only for one night. " So you and Sasuke seem to be tight." Kakashi was trying to make conversation with her but it only made him angrier with her.

" Yes he was the cutest two- year- old I ever meat. Itachi was showing him off when I first meat him and well we have been buds ever sense. I just feel so bad for him. I wish there was something that I could do. But what?" She was talking to herself now. Kakashi would just have to wait out the night.

It was six a.m. when Kakashi felt a poke on his head. He smiled when he saw it was Sasuke with his blanket in his arms. " Kakashi can I sleep with you? My nightmares are still bad and I don't want to sleep with Sal." Kakashi laughed at what the raven said last. His tiny little boy was still holding a place for him after all. Kakashi scoop the boy up and plopped the little boy next to him.

" I would be honored," Kakashi tickled Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing because he was so ticklish then again that was the point in Kakashi's eyes. " You really want to sleep with me when your new buddy is staying the night?" Kakashi was being mean now. He was making Sasuke choose but the boy wasn't fazed by the question.

" I would rather sleep with you because I know you can protect me and I love you dad" that was the last thing that left Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi was shocked 'did he just say DAD' why did Kakashi feel so odd. It was like he was he was at number one and Sal back at number two.

The morning soon came again and Sasuke was already out of bed talking to Sal. Kakashi walked in the room and was greeted by a hug from his little boy." Morning Kakashi!" Sasuke beamed. He couldn't believe it Sasuke was smiling! He was never happy in the morning.

" Morning Sasuke what is going on? Why are so happy?" Kakashi looked dumbfounded. Sasuke only had time to laugh a small bit before the doorbell rang. Sasuke ran too the door happy as a lark. " What did you do to him?" Kakashi asked Sal as she was headed to the door too see who it was.

" All I did was talk to the poor kid. He was almost in tears this morning telling me the stories about the massacre and then you walked in. He all the sudden have a smile on his face." Kakashi tuned the girl out after ' and then you walked in.' what did Kakashi have to do with anything? He did nothing to deserve that.

" Kakashi! Naruto and Sakura came over can I show them my room?" the boy stopped and realized that his so-called dad wasn't even listening to him. So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. " **KAKASHI!!!**" you could hear the scream all the way around Kahone. Sasuke looked into Kakashi's one eye (that you could see) and did a small pout. This killed the man. As if the small boy wasn't cute enough. Kakashi nodded and the kids were off.

" Where were you Mr. Daydream?" Iruka teased. The older man could only laugh at the 17 year olds comment when they heard a BOOM! Kakashi could only guess.

There laid Naruto on the ground holding his head. It only took two second for Sakura to start laughing at Naruto. Sasuke had a smirk on his face telling the whole story. Naruto was making some stupid comment to Sasuke or Sakura so Sasuke hit him. It was the normal for Naruto to end up on the ground holding his head. " Sasuke what did you do?" Kakashi was at the door of Sasuke's room. It had been three days sense the hospital and the three kids were inseparable. Sal in Kakashi's opinion was over staying her welcome but Sasuke didn't think so. He thought Sal was the best girl out there well maybe not as good as Sakura.

" Well you see what happen was well. Naruto was being an idiot telling Sakura stuff about my feelings and well now he is on the floor. You have to remember that Naruto was being mean." Sasuke was using his secret weapon on Kakashi. He pouted his lips and made an innocent face. It always seems to work and this time was no exception. Kakashi sighed.

" You need to stop hitting him but I guess kids will be kids." Was all Kakashi said before he left the room. Sasuke sighed but went back to talking with Sakura. He had a special name for her. He seemed to call her ' cherry blossom' he thought it suited her well seeing she was named after one. Only Sasuke would never call her that in front of Naruto afraid of what the blonde would say.

" Sasuke are you okay? You seem down." The young girl had no idea that she would get such a awful response.

" Tomorrow is my mothers birthday and now she is dead. Itachi and I had the best present and now that she is gone she will never get it." Sasuke sighed. " She was supposed to turn 30 tomorrow. It was her big day." Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke and, Naruto couldn't help but over hear. He knew what that meant. Sasuke would lock himself in his (Itachi's) room and won't come out till the next day with swollen eyes from crying.

Outside in the hall the adults were talking. " So Sasuke has to go through leaving someone all over again. That's sad." Sal sighed.

" Leave? What do you mean leave?" Kakashi had his mouth open in horror. No one would take Sasuke away! Sasuke was his son now and no one could take that away from him!

" Well of course Sasuke is coming to live with me. I have known him longer and his families traditions so I am clearly better for raising Sasuke." Sal answered like it was nothing.

" You are **NOT** taking Sasuke from me" Kakashi hissed at the teen. " He was chosen to live with me and not you. That is final" Kakashi turned to go inside Sasuke's room but Sal stopped him.

" Do you really think you could give him what he needs? You don't know anything about the Uchiha traditions. You won't be able to help him and never will! Sasuke is like a brother and I know what is best for him" Sal was not giving up.

" Sasuke is my son. And I do know a thing or two about the Uchiha's. Like the sharingon (I don't know) eye. I can help him with that. And you could not" Kakashi had stated a plan fact.

" How" was all Sal could say before Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal the sharingon in his left eye. Kakashi put the headband back were it was in the first place. Iruka stood there amazed at the sight while Sal trembled in fear. How was this possible his last name was Hatake not Uchiha? Sal could not believe it. This gave Kakashi enough time to go into Sasuke's room and plop down on the bed watching the three kids talk and play.

" Kakashi guess what Naruto can do!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi turned to see the blonde boys tong touching his nose. The other two looked at the other awe. Kakashi laughed that Sasuke seemed to be so amazed with that talent but was never fazed by ninja techniques. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi seeming to be happy with a smile painted on his face. That smile wouldn't last long because Sasuke would soon have to choose between himself and Sal. Sasuke noted the displeased face on his guardian and walked over to him.

" Kakashi what is the matter? Did Sakura tell you about my mom? Well if she did then it is ok because I will see her again tomorrow. I think I will visit her grave and give her the present that Itachi and I made." Kakashi's head shot up. Did he say see his mom's gave? And did he hear tomorrow? Sasuke couldn't go tomorrow because he would have to choose tomorrow. Kakashi didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke this but when Sal walked in she sure did.

" You can't go anywhere tomorrow! You need to choose who gets custody tomorrow!" Sal yelled in front of everyone.

" Custody over what?" Sasuke was confused.

" Custody over you. Sal wants to be the one to take care of you and I do to. So you must decide which takes custody," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke was horrified. What? Why would he have to do that? It wasn't fair. " No" Sasuke whispered. " No I won't do it."

" That's fine Sasuke don't worry about it. We can figure out some other way to grant custody over you without you getting involved." Kakashi told the young boy who seemed to be shivering with fear.

" No I mean I'm not choosing tomorrow when I can choose now" Kakashi was shocked. Did Sasuke want to leave so badly? Sal had a smirk on her face that Kakashi wanted to slap off. " I choose… Kakashi." Sal's face dropped. " I'm sorry Sal it's just well I have gotten so used to Kakashi that I can't leave him now." Sal walked out of the room and into hers to pack. Sasuke on the other hand ran to Kakashi and jumped in his lap. " Don't make me regret my decision okay." That was not a question but a statement.

Kakashi laughed and lightly bumped heads with Sasuke. " Okay" was all he said before an angry Sal passed by.

" Well I think I over stayed my welcome." Sal walked past all of them and went to Sasuke. " You can always come to me when you need help. And if you need it I can always take custody of you if you need me to." She gave Sasuke a hug trying to guilt him into her trap but Sasuke didn't need to be told that he already knew.

" Nice try Sal but I think I am good here." Sal let go with a frown and walked out the door on her was to the front door. She left without another word.

Two yellow eyes seemed to watch the seen. " Damn. Now Kakashi is in custody of the Uchiha it will make stealing the sharingon a lot harder." Hissed a snake like man in the trees eyes set on Sasuke.

It had been two weeks sense his mother's birthday and Sasuke felt happier now. He and Kakashi had become even closer. Kakashi had taken Sasuke to the park and Naruto introduced him to five new kids. Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten (don't know last name), Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. The kids had already meat Sakura so this meant Sasuke was being invited into a group.

Shikamaru Nara was a brown-headed boy that hair was up in a pineapple ponytail. He looked like he a laziness issue.

Ino Yamanaka was a short cut blonde-headed haired girl who was gossiping with Sakura.

Tenten was a brunet girl. Her hair was tied into two buns and was talking to the Hyuga boy.

Neji Hyuga was also a brunet that had long hair tied at the very bottum. He seemed to have an attitude. Sasuke might like this guy.

Hinata Hyuga was a lavender haired girl with clear white eyes like her cousin and shy as it can be.

" So this is the famous Uchiha is he?" Shikamaru nodded over toward Sasuke.

" Yeah he is but he really is nothing special at all. He is just good for trouble and that is it. Just last week he got me grounded!" Naruto was venting in front of everyone. Sasuke wasn't going to loose to such a … Naruto!

" Um you moron last time I checked you were the one that said that lady at the market had a big butt not me. I just clearly stated it would be funny and it was. Well for my half of the experience." Sasuke retorted back at Naruto who was not able to argue with Sasuke. Sakura giggled while Ino pulled her aside.

" Sakura do you like that boy? Because if you do about fourteen other girls like him too." Ino was lecturing when the others joined in the conversation at just the right time.

" Sakura likes Sasuke. Well that fits Sakura Uchiha. Not bad but like twenty other girls are after him." Tenten had to add in her two sense.

" Really I thought it was just fourteen?" Ino was in her own little world with Tenten talking boys at only the ages of six and seven.

Sakura walked back to talk with Hinata toward the guys to hear they were teasing Sasuke too.

" Oh come on Sasuke you know you are in love with Sakura. You always look at her different then the other girls you might as well admit it!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs when Sasuke tackled him.

" NEVER say that again! I am not in love I am only six-years-old and my personal life is none of your business. You hear me!" Sasuke had him pinned and was a tomato shade of red to embarrassed to look at the guys. Naruto just nodded to afraid that if he told Sasuke he was blushing that he would get punched. Naruto and the boys would always teas Sasuke about this. The girls would do the same for Sakura and Sasuke would feel like he was being followed.

**10 years later**

**BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!!** " Sasuke Uchiha did you break that clock again?" Kakashi had yelled from the down the hall. When the older man didn't get a response he ventured into the forth room down from his to find a sleeping teen in a twin sized bed that he had been taller then for years now. " Sasuke wake up! Sakura, Naruto and the gang are here already and you have to go to work…" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence when a surprised teen shot up from his bed almost colliding with Kakashi.

" OH crap!! I forgot about work! And oh great I need a new clock too! Hinata better get a kick about me doing this job with her!" Sasuke ran down the hall with his jeans on sagging just a tad and no shirt on. Sakura was the first girl he met eyes with when he realized he didn't have his shirt girl began to giggle her childish laugh at Sasuke's forgetfulness. Sasuke smirked, as she looked him up and down. " Are you checking me out?" She always blushed when he would ask that. See everyone was paired up now except the two. Neji and Tenten the seventeen-year-olds of the group were together. Ino and Shikamaru had fallen for each other. Finally the shy little Hinata had finally told Naruto how she felt and they got together and she became less shy. That only left Sasuke and Sakura.

" Don't get your hopes up Uchiha why would I even consider liking a jerk!" Sakura and Sasuke did this all the time as fun but the others thought it was flirting.

" Are you kidding me I am not a jerk come on give me more credit then that I should a least get stubborn jerk. Are you sure you know me?" Sasuke was looking down at her she was looking straight in his eyes not noticing Kakashi walk in.

" Sakura making your move on Sasuke. Well it is about time." Kakashi was reading his book of porn yet again for the forth time. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke snapped his head at the perverted man reading.

" YOU TWO!!!" Sasuke yelled." When are people going to get Sakura and I are not a couple so kiss the dream good bye." Sasuke had pulled a shirt from clean hamper that he washed yesterday sense Kakashi was out with his newly wed Anko. She had dark purple hair like Hinata and dark brown eyes but Sasuke thought she was a little nutty. So all in all she was perfect for Kakashi.

" You know yelling at me isn't going to get you and Hinata to work on time." Kakashi was being mean now. Sasuke was in need of money because he wouldn't take from Kakashi or the village who would send him cash to pay for living in a check. Sasuke every year would get one in the mail bring it in the house and in front of everyone would rip it up and mail it back. He didn't like handouts. Now Sasuke worked with Hinata in the most awful place ever! He was a waiter at a dinner that girls would come to just to flirt with him or take a lock of his hair on their way out it drove him and Sakura insane! Why would girls come in make him prematurely bold and then leave? Still he made some decent cash from people but would never catch a break from Naruto.

" Hey Sasuke tell me when the slumber party is with the girls tonight oh and get me one of those fancy aprons you wear. The seem to be the new fab." Naruto said in a high-pitched voice mocking everything Sasuke was worth.

" Gladly the party is a eight you know your bed time." Sasuke shot back. No one could beat Sasuke when you challenged his pride and manhood. " You know looser your girlfriend works there and if I am one of them then I know the things that she hates about you. Now isn't that a pretty piece of information." Sasuke had Naruto at the end of his rope.

" Oh girls that reminds me we have a party to plan. Hinata catch up with us later." Ino was telling all the girls the plans for their night out.

" Um Ino I can't go with you guys. To tell you the truth I really don't like the whole slumber party stay up all night talking about boy's type thing. It just isn't me. I would rather hang with the guys and sit this one out if that is okay?" Sakura was asking for her freedom? That wasn't like her at all.

" Sasuke come over here now!" Neji called me to the group of boys that also included a silver-headed man. Sasuke walked toward them but Shikamaru pulled him over there faster.

" Uchiha did you hear that? Sakura would rather spend time with the boys. A.K.A. you. You and her are perfect for each other. Why not give it a try?" Neji pointed out so gracefully.

" Gee maybe because her and I will never happen! We are just friends. That is that. Sakura doesn't want to be a couple so that is where I stand." Sasuke had his arms across his chest eyes close head tilted to the left trying to look serious.

" Wait you said Sakura doesn't want to be a couple. You said nothing about it being the same for you." Naruto decided to make Sasuke's life miserable today.

" Look moron I have to go. Work calls I need that pay check." Sasuke was headed for the door when someone stopped him. " Naruto I said I have to go." Sasuke was surprised to see when he turned around Sakura holding his arm.

" Sasuke you want to have a movie night tonight? I got out of the party. So what do you say? I come by at seven?" Sakura was looking in his eyes pleading as if this was her only was out.

Sasuke bent down two inches and whispered into her ear, " Sure but make once I get off my shift. I'll come by your place and pick you up at four." Sasuke walked out of the house with Sakura by his side. For some reason she always walked him to work like a mom would walk her kid to school. Sasuke thought she did this to keep the fan girls away from him. He would have to thank her for that someday.

" Say Sakura why do you walk me to work always?" Sasuke was trying to start small talk with the pink-haired beauty. She just smiled and took Sasuke's hand blushing.

" Say Sasuke why do you need to know?" Sakura giggled when she saw Sasuke blush. " Well I will take the red face of yours as you are embarrassed to tell me. Actually I walk you for three reasons. One I want to get away from Ino. Two my mom will leave me alone because I am away from her and finally so those retarded fan girls leave you alone. Is that all you need to know?" Sakura asked still giggling.

" Yep pretty much." Was all that left Sasuke's mouth.

When they reached the work place Sasuke bent down to Sakura's level too talk to her. "After my shift agreed?"

"Agreed" Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek like she usually did and said good-bye. "Sasuke?" Sakura spun around.

"Hn" Sasuke was looking straight at the one he was supposedly in love with.

" Um well you see ahh never mind." Sakura was walking away thinking that she just blew her chance. ' Why am I so stupid. I could have just told him the truth and everything would probably be okay. And he likes me I think. He has never rejected one of my pecks. But then again they are just pecks. Uhhh! This is awful! Well then I will just have to do it tonight!' Sasuke couldn't tell what Sakura was thinking but he knew he would find out.

That night after watching every movie known to man Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and she was curled up in his chest because they had just finished Batman The Dark Night. " Did you see that guys face after the explosion. Man creepy." Sasuke had really enjoyed the movie but was even happier it was with Sakura then with Naruto.

" Hey Sakura I was wondering. What were you going to say to me this morning?" Sasuke was scared out of his mind right now that she would say I never want to see you again. 'What would I do without his cherry blossom? Did I just think that? No bad Sasuke you don't like her! You have told everyone that you don't like her now tell yourself! I DON'T LIKE SAKURA!!!'

" Sasuke you okay you seem like you are fighting with yourself?" Sakura had caught Sasuke off guard now what would he say. It was never like this with girls before. Besides the girls in the gang then he never really talked to the other gender unless he was asking them to get off of him.

" Who me oh I'm fine. Never better." 'Nice Sasuke you are acting like a total dork! You are acting almost like Naruto!'

" Okay. Well about earlier. Well you see um… I was wondering if you liked…"

" Yes if I liked what or who or uh whatever?"

" If you liked um… dogs. I was wondering if you like dogs that's it!" ' Dogs that is all you can come up with! I can't believe it! How can I be so stupid? This sucks now he will never be into me!!!'

" Dogs," Sasuke mouth was open, with bugged out eyes.' She wanted to know if I liked DOGS! What the hell! She already knows I like dogs so why ask?' " Oh dogs I thought I told you two weeks ago that I like dogs?"

" Oh yeah oops I guess I forgot. Why don't we watch um… Titanic. You chose the last movie." Sakura got up and grabbed Titanic from the stack of movies the two had rented earlier. After an hour into the movie the two had both passed out Sasuke with his arm around Sakura with his head on hers and her sleeping on his chest. They looked like a couple that had been out all night and just crashed. Kakashi had walked in at about two and turned the movie off and the TV. It was too late to send Sakura home so he called up her mom knowing she was worrying for her daughter life and explained what happened and told her Sakura could stay the night. Before Kakashi left he decided to snap a picture of the two to use as blackmail on the teen later.

It was about nine when Sasuke woke up from his sleep to see all of his friends around him laughing. He didn't know why until he tried to get up and felt something pulling him down. He looked down to see Sakura lying on his chest sleeping away.

" Sasuke you pervert I can't believe you and Sakura slept together on the couch! That just is wrong how could you take advantage of her like that. Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about till he realized his shirt was off and only in his boxers. He was going to kill Naruto for that. He looked at Sakura who had on a long white shirt that had a in big letters MONSTER RALLEY!

" NARUTO!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET UP!!" Sasuke's yelling had woke Sakura up. All you could see of her was a long pink bullet shoot up in the air.

" What is going on?" Sakura looked down at what she was wearing then at Sasuke then back at her then Sasuke. Automatically she knew what happened. " NARUTO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Sasuke got up and started to cash Naruto around the mansion with Naruto screaming that he didn't do it! Sasuke didn't believe him worth crap. Naruto was just the person to do this!

Sasuke after catching Naruto beat him up side the head telling him if he ever did that again then he would kill him for real but Naruto stuck to the story that he did not do it.

" I am telling you guys I just walked in with the guys when Kakashi was heading off to work he said we could came in and look at a pic that he took last night on his camera. When we saw it we came in here and started laughing and woke up. Honest it is true!" Naruto was sitting on the couch with a ice pack on his head scared Sasuke would hit him again.

" Do you honestly think I would fall for that? If that is so true then why did no one stop me from hitting you?"

" Because we thought it was funny. Naruto didn't take your guise clothes off." Hinata said strong and determined to defend her boyfriend.

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he relaxed muscles less tense by her touch. " Sasuke we didn't do anything and that's all we need to know. These are our friends they won't say anything to anybody. So lets just let it go. And if you really want to find out what happened then we could ask Kakashi what we looked like when he left. He wouldn't of let us be almost naked with each other." Sakura was right Kakashi may like porn but if they looked like that on the couch and Kakashi saw that he would kill Sasuke and give him **the talk** all over again. It was painful enough the first time.

" Yeah you are right. I'm going to go get dressed and then find your clothes so you can get out of that T's shirt." On the last part made Sasuke have a small blush on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was out and ready for the day and found Sakura's clothes. He was scared where he found them. He had found them on the sheets of his bed. I was like he missed something last night and that he actually lost control and had sex with Sakura. He would never do that.

" Sakura!" Sasuke screamed. " I found your clothes and you are not going to like where!"Sakura walked into the room to find her clothes sitting on his bed her bar on top of everything.

" Sasuke did you try anything last night that I don't remember?" Sakura whispered tears streaming down her eyes.

" How could you think that I respect you more then that? You think I would take something from you as perishes as your virginity? I have more pride then that. I can't believe that you would think that about me." Sasuke walked out of the room leaving only Sakura knowing Sasuke was hurt.. She got dressed and ran out of there to see Sasuke was gone.

" Where did Sasuke go? I think I hurt him!" Sakura still had tears in her eyes.

" You didn't" was all that left Naruto's mouth when he saw Sakura shake her head yes. Naruto couldn't do anything except reach for his cell phone. He hit the speed dial three and hear a voice on the other end. " Hey Kakashi where does Sasuke go when he is mad? Oh thank you. Yeah I kind of ticked him off and wanted to send Sakura to make it all better sense he won't listen to me. Bye." Naruto hung up the phone and looked at Sakura. " He goes to the lake by the Academy. He likes to think their."

Sakura ran out of the house and right to the lake. She was worried that she didn't have a chance to get Sasuke back. She just wanted him to take her into his arms so she could feel his abs and muscles take on the shape of her body. Like the last two pieces that just belonged together and would not fit with any other.

" Sasuke did I hurt you?" Sakura's voice was not even below a whisper.

" Yes."

" Can we talk?"

" Why"

" I want to apologize to you. What I said back at the house was a over reaction. It wasn't fair of me to say that. You are one of the most in control responsible people I know. All I am asking is will you take it into consideration to take me back?" Sakura had tears in her eyes that meant what she was saying.

" You are acting like this is some dumb soap opera. Listen Sakura all I want from you is to be open minded to what I am saying. What you did back there it hurt. Why would you think that I would do that? I was just as surprised as you were. I wouldn't beadle to bring myself to take away your innocence. You are one of my best friends and I can't hurt you." Sakura had joined him on the dock looking out to the water. He was in a daze spilling out his heart and soul, which was not something Sasuke did often. " Sakura you are the one I wake up for in the morning. You have my heart Sakura Haruno. I think that I might that I might even well…"

" You might what?" This is what she had been waiting for.

" I think I might even… love you." Sasuke turned to meet the girl of his dreams.

" I think I might love you too."

" Oh Kabuto isn't that just the sweetest thing you have ever seen. The Uchiha boy finally found someone to fill the void." A man with dark long hair was in front of the two on the water. He seemed to have white skin with purple surrounding his eyes. You could tell just looking at the guy that he was evil. Kabuto was on his right. Unlike the older man Kabuto looked about twenty. He had silver hair in a ponytail with glasses that would always slump down to where he would have to push them up.

" It is amazing that he had enough courage to love someone again seeing as Itachi could just waltz in and kill them. You are right Orochimaru this kid must be worth a lot to have the entire Akatskie after him. His friend is probably no exception but that fox doesn't have the sharingone. Fine you win he is worthy." The silver-haired boy was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

" Sakura get out of here and get the others! NOW!" Sakura couldn't move. ' The sharingone is what they are after! Sasuke is only six-teen! He can't help this man!' " Sakura you need to get out of here! This guy is a sannie." ' What a sannie it can't be!' **(Sorry don't know how to spell that! Can't spell to save my life!)**

" So you know who we are? That is pretty good for someone who was sheltered by the White Fang! Then again Kakashi would probably tell you all he knew to protect you. He always was a softy." The older man wasn't going to touch Sakura! Sasuke could tell he was going to go after her to get him to do his bidding.

" Sakura listen to me. You need to get out of here! These men will kill you without any warning. Let me handle them." Sasuke was sweating scared what might happen to his new lover.

" But Sasuke he will kill you then! I can't loose you!" her resistance was futile.

Sasuke sent a look toward her telling her he was serious about the matter.

" Sakura listen these two I can handle for as long as my chalkra last. Get Kakashi with in twenty minuets and I will be fine. Just **GO!" **Sasuke was worried and Sakura could see it. She gave him a nod and a peck on the lips. She was gone in a puff of smoke with in a instant.

" We are finally alone now my little raven. Kabuto go make sure Kakashi gets the message. I want him to come to the boys rescue. It would be a fun time for me." Orochimaru told his willing servant.

" Wh-what are you going to do to my father?" Sasuke whispered. 'He couldn't hurt Kakashi. He would defeat that creep. Plus the others were there they could help Kakashi.'

" You mean you think he is your father. Oh you have gotten to attached to people. Sasuke you should have detached yourself from the world like your brother told you." Orochimaru hissed.

" My brother? What how would you know what my brother said?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was being told. " Wait it wasn't Itachi it was it was **you!" **Sasuke hissed the last word. He had heard that the man in front of him could steal peoples faces he would usually kill them. He probably could only stun Itachi. " wait you made me think that my brother of all people killed my family! He was my brother! I looked up to him! I thought because of him I could never be loved again!" Sasuke had tears in his eyes but would not allow himself to cry.

The snake had only one answer," Yes."

Sasuke had no time to charge and kill that creature in front of him because a arm stopped him holding him still. " Sasuke what happened here?" Kakashi was the one by his side. But that was not the only voice behind him. Sasuke could strangely hear Naruto in the background.

" Go get um dude! That snake has nothing on you! Kick him in the chops Sasuke!" Naruto was not in the place to be talking.

" You should not be talking you little brat! Kabuto you should of distracted them longer! I only had ten minuets with my little raven over there! He got really far though he found out the truth. I have to give him points he is smart. Just what you expect from a Uchiha." Sasuke felt sick. He was terrified and Kakashi could tell but he didn't know this truth what was it.

" Sasuke what is he talking about? What truth?" Kakashi had no clue what was happening and was out raged! They were trying to hurt Sasuke and that was all he needed know to try and kill them!

" Itachi didn't do it. **He** did it! He took my brother's face and killed my clan! He made me think my brother was a monster!" Sasuke was still fighting tears in his eyes. The girls behind him shrieked with horror at the news they just heard.

" Well you should try as hard as you can to live through this so you can see him again." With that Orochimaru made a fire hand symbol. His neck stretched out to meet Sasuke's and bite him with force. It all happened with in two seconds so no one could react to what the snake had done. All the sudden the two bustards disappeared. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain of the new mark on his neck. Kakashi picked Sasuke up like he was holding precious cargo.

" Sakura, Naruto go tell Tsunade that Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru and needs imminent attention." Kakashi had worry in his only visible eye. Kakashi handed Sasuke to Naruto. " The rest of you can go with them."

" But Kakashi what will you do?" Naruto was holding Sasuke bridle style while Sakura had a confused look on her face.

" I must tell Anko what happened. She had the same thing happen to her as a teen also. I need to know what to do now go!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke like Sakura before.

Naruto started running as fast as he could with the others behind him. Sakura had tears in her eyes whipping them away knowing Sasuke would be all right if her mentor the Hokage greatest medic nin of all time was taking care of him.

All of the teens were out in a waiting room wanting to know what was going on in the room that one of the best people they had ever know was in being tested and poked with nettles. Sakura could picture it in her head. The thought made her notches. She could not bare the thought any longer she started to cry. Naruto saw this and started to rub her back.

" Don't worry Sakura. Sasuke is strong and you know he will fight so he can see his brother again." Naruto cringed at the word brother still set on hatred he shouldn't feel toward the man anymore.

" So Itachi isn't the murder we thought he was. Who knew?" Ino was thinking aloud again. Shikamaru tightened his grip on his girlfriend as a warning she was not helping. " Sorry" Ino whispered.

The red light went off in the room meaning Sasuke would be coming out soon. Sadly for the group Tsunade was the first to come out.

" Okay what happened was well Sasuke had something called a cruse mark. It takes your chalkra and makes it darker more powerful but when you get it you have a sixty-fourty chance at life. But the sad part is the sixty is death. Also only six people have ever survived the cruse seal. The good news is that Sasuke is strong so he looks fine and we sealed it early so his chances are looking good. Who knows he could be the seventh." Tsunade was saying this nice and slow so everyone could take it all in.

" May we see him?" Naruto asked thinking he may of interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

Tsunade had answered yes and the group all walk in to the room Sasuke was assigned to. They walked in to see Sasuke not asleep but with his eyes closed in pain. The sight made Sakura cringe in agony seeing Sasuke like this. " S- Sakura don't worry I'm fine. Where is Kakashi?" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper and was almost not heard. Although the kids could not answer Sasuke's question because someone else had.

" I am right here don't worry." Kakashi pushed past the circle of kids and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He sat down in the nearest chair having Sasuke tell him exactly what happened when Sakura left. Sasuke story was vivid and sad. Sasuke had enough sadness in his life but now that man just added to it. " Sasuke I am so sorry I should have been there to stop him. I didn't do the job I was assigned…" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke shhing him.

" Don't take the blame it was an accident that no one could help. All I ask is please find my brother. I need to see him again and tell him I was wrong. And I need to apologize to him." Sasuke passed out after that request.

Two weeks had passed sense Sasuke made the request to see his brother again. Sense that day Kakashi had left with Anko and Gai a old friend of Kakashi's to help find Itachi. Sasuke was on his couch watching TV with Naruto only Sasuke took up most of the couch because his legs were out all the way him with his head facing down worrying about his father. The whole group slept over every night with Sasuke helping him get things and tending to his neck making sure the seal was in tact. The door cracked open and Sasuke head sprung in that direction. ' Everyone is here who could it be?' Sasuke considered Kakashi but didn't get his hopes up thinking that it was possible it was Tsunade to look at his neck.

The door opened all the way the group in awe. There before them was the Itachi Uchiha. He looked just four years younger then Kakashi so Sasuke knew it was him. With all the strength Sasuke had he got up and walk over to Itachi who had Kakashi and Anko behind him.

" Brother?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke had a curious look on his face. Itachi said nothing. All he did was bind down to Sasuke and hug him. Sasuke couldn't fight it any longer tears were streaming down his eyes. " I'm so sorry it is all my fault. I believed that you were the monster when really it was that snake. I should have never doubted my own brother." Itachi pulled away now this time he had a confused look on his face.

" Sasuke," that was the first word he had said to Sasuke in ten years. Oh how Sasuke longed to hear his voice again. Itachi was so a little taller the Sasuke and he had to lean down a few inches to meet his baby brother's gaze. " Sasuke we need to talk. I have missed you too but you need to know something. Something about the clan."

" You've been here for five minuets and you are already on that subject. Well I guess I should of excepted it." Sasuke couldn't believe still that his brother was with him again. Half his nightmares were of his brother leaving and now they would go away. Even in the serious mood his brother was in he was still happy Sasuke could just tell.

Sasuke lead Itachi to his old room now occupied by Sasuke. " Well I see you moved in." Sasuke smirked. Itachi was the organized one of the two Sasuke liked things a mess that was how he organized. And you could tell. Sasuke had all his clothes off the floor so you could see it but if you took one look at the desk you could tell he was a messy person. Itachi this time lead Sasuke to the bed and sat down. " Listen Sasuke I know you want me back. And I know about the curse mark I know everything. Kakashi told me. But right now I can't come back." The last three words killed Sasuke. **Can't** **come back**. The words kept going through his mind.

" What? Why? If it is because people think you killed the clan I will tell Tsunade what happened and she will tell everyone the truth. If you need me I will tell the truth! I can fix it…"

" No Sasuke it is not that. It is the Actskie. I can't quit. When Orochimaru quit the leader had us try to kill him. Now he is always on the run. I can't do that to you. You are just starting to get a normal life." Itachi felt bad for Sasuke. The boy was so upset he was shacking.

" No. No I will come with you! I haven't seen you in ten years and now you are trying to leave me again! No wherever you go I go! I will join the Actskie I will do what ever just let me come along!" Sasuke was pleading. ' How can my big brother tell me this and what does it have to do with the clan.'

" Sasuke we haven't even gotten to the bad part just let me talk. About the clan. Sasuke the night that they died it was well. Sasuke you must understand the Uchiha clan to some people were a threat. Other countries saw us as to powerful and would give the village to much strength. So it wasn't Orochimaru as a single person. It was the Actskie all in all. They made distractions for you knowing I would look to them when I was blamed and how I would kill them all if you were hurt. Yes Orochimaru shed all the blood but it was my organization that killed them all the same. Mother and Father died almost by my hands." Itachi was staring at the wall not looking at Sasuke.

" You are trying to hard."

" What?"

" Come on Itachi I know what you are trying to do and just stop it. If you didn't want to stay just say so. Your story it was to rehearsed. You knew exactly what to say. In a talk like that you should be looking for the right words not knowing everything. Itachi I believe the Actskie not letting you quit but the other story went to fast and known. You should have just been honest with me. I get it the Actskie is no place for me and it is for you. They are your new family. But promise me one thing. Promise that you will come to my wedding and see my children when they are born later on in life. That is all I ask just be there on those important days of my life. And another thing I want you to be happy and find someone." Itachi was shocked at his baby brother. He never expected this much maturity from him. The last time Itachi saw him he was playing with mother. They were playing Sasuke's favorite game what ninja are you? Sasuke always chose Itachi and their father. He would never choose mother because he didn't want to be a girl. That day Itachi slipped out for a mission and the next got news of what happened and went to join the Actskie.

" Sasuke I will promise that I will come on those special days but I am afraid the one that was out their for me hates me now." Sasuke knew he was talking about. It was his old girlfriend Michkoe. She was the girl who stole Itachi's heart at thirteen.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke was walking up to his room to go do his homework when he heard something coming from Itachi's room. Naturally Sasuke being six went to go see what it was. When he walked in all he saw was his brother on top of that Michkoe girl. They were kissing none stop not even noticing Sasuke.**

**" Brother why are you kissing her? Are you and her really ready to have a baby?" Itachi's head flung up at his brothers voice and started to turn a deep red. Michkoe was no different. She was even more red then Itachi if possible. **

**" Sasuke get out of here now!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke picked him up and walked him out of the room. He bent down to the six year olds level and started to lecture him. " Sasuke before you open peoples doors. You never I repeat never ask that question again!"**

**" What why are you kissing her?"**

**" No the other one and don't say it. I know what it is." **

**" Fine but brother I was wondering. Are you two going to get married?"**

**" You don't ask that either. Any question about Michkoe and I is a no no. Got it?" Sasuke shook his head yes.**

Flashback over

Sasuke remembered her. She and Itachi were inseparable when they were going out. " Itachi she doesn't hate you."

" What?"

" She waits for you to return everyday. She stops me on the streets and asks me if I still don't know where you are. She asks the locals if they have seen you and I protect her as much as I can but she get attacked all the time for still loving you. She has become skilled and now defends herself. She would make a fine wife for you. You know she would come with you. She would marry you and have your kids. She tells me she would die for you. As long as you were with her she would be fine."

Itachi got up and ran out of the house. Sasuke followed him to the living room and then stopped.

" What happened?" Sakura came behind him and hugged him.

" I told him the truth about Michkoe his old lover and how she still loves him. And he told me he couldn't stay because the Actskie would have his head. He is going to let his true love go with him but won't let me. Figures it is Itachi. My stupid overprotective brother. Lord help that man because knowing him he is going to need it." Sakura giggled.

" You think he is bad you need to meet his younger brother. Now that boy needs to be saved."

" Ha ha ha you are so funny."

" I know."

Three hours later Itachi returned hand and hand with the one and only Michkoe. She was still crying as an after shock of her lovers return. That was when Kakashi cleared his throat. Everyone in the room stopped talking to look at him. Anko beside him holding his hand.

" Everyone today has been a news filled day so Anko and I would like to add to it. Anko would you like to tell them?"

Anko nodded. " Girls you will be more excited then the boys. Well here it goes. I'm well pregnant." All the girls in the room screamed and crowded around Anko and asking pointless questions.

Sasuke sat on the chair and whispered in Sakura's ear. She was the only one that wasn't around the couple. " Just wait. Soon that will be us."

The End!

'

'


End file.
